kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 399
Close In is the 399th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Ou Hon unit along with the Roku O Mi army and the Hi Shin Unit are fighting their way to the Go Hou Mei HQ. At the Wei HQ reports are coming in that their defensive line are being breached. The army from the south and the west can't be stopped and the north are struggling. Also HQ is being notified that both Gian and Gi Chou have fallen. Wei tries to reform their defenses as they were caught of guard. One soldier tells that it would be better to call the reserve armies back in order to bulk their defenses. They are asking themselves on why three armies could get near them that easily and if this is mere coincidence. Go Hou Mei tells that it was his mistake to have assumed that the Tou Army would be the main attacker of the Qin army just because his army numbered the greatest out the Qin forces. He states that it was their plan from the very start that the offense would be conducted by those three strike forces. One of the soldiers asks why would Tou attack with such weak units. Go Hou Mei however states that it was the fact that those 5000-man units would actually bypass the Fire Dragons of Wei Earl Shi and Gai Mou. However he states that their plan is double edged sword that carries the risk of causing the entire Qin army's collapse if even on of their strike teams failed. The they came to the conclusion that one of these of both 5000-man units must have came up with this plan. Go Hou Mei states that the era of the Six Great Generals of Qin and the Fire Dragons of Wei has passed. It has now fallen to Ri Boku and Go Hou Mei generation to steer the rudder of China's battles. The latter believed that Kan Ki would be destined being the rival from Qin. He then deduces that the next generation of Qin youths who are destined for greatness could very possibly be already rising to prominence right now. Another messenger comes to the Wei HQ stating that their second line has been breached. on of the soldiers states that they need to be stopped now, but Go Hou Mei states they can't be stopped now. Tou has confidence in his three blades. Shin who was late to head to Wei HQ are nearing the battlefield. Go Hou Mei HQ would fall via an opening created by attacking it from multiple directions and forces and because of that their rear has been exposed. Because of this the Hi Shin Unit who came late to the party have the chance to strike the decisive blow against Wei HQ. Kyou Kai then starts pulling ahead and is right next to Wei HQ and starts attacking. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Ban You *Roku O Mi *Kyou Kai *Ga Ro *Go Hou Mei *Tou mentioned *Earl Shi mentioned *Gai Mou mentioned *Ri Boku mentioned *Kan Ki mentioned *Mou Ten (Flashback) *Kan Toku *Shin *Kan Jou *Kyuu Kou *Shou Taku *Gaku Rai (Mentioned) Characters introduced *Gian (Mentioned) *Gi Chou (Mentioned) Chapter notes *Ou Hon unit along with the Roku O Mi army and the Hi Shin Unit are closing in on the enemy HQ. *Both Gian and Gi Chou have fallen. *Qin army has broken to Wei second line of defense. *Go Hou Mei HQ rear has been exposed. *Kyou Kai is at Wei HQ. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters